


Hades Vines

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), Supergiant - Hades
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Funny, Humor, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Given that the Hades game an d fandom is just so creative and fun with the artwork and such, I wanted to make something funny since it's so addictive! Honestly, any Hades stuff I come across, I love it.
Kudos: 14





	Hades Vines

**Zagreus** : Well I’m doing just fine…I lied I’m dying inside

**Hypnos** : i don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets

**Alecto** : that is not correct. Because according to the encyclopaedia of pl-pl-pl-pl-pl-

**Hermes** : Hurricane Katrina? More like Hurricane tortilla

**Nyx** : he needs some milk

**Artemis** : Go back to sleep, and starve.

**Sisyphus** : hey loser, say kid backwards! [dik?] Ha ha, that’s gay…

**Zagreus and Hades to each other** : [HoW dO yOu kNoW wHaT’s gOoD fOr mE?] THAT’S MY OPINIONNN!!!..

**Zeus** : *to the ghostbusters theme song* I’m an adult virgin

**Aphrodite** : oh my god why can’t you just take the freaking compliMEEEENTT

**Thanatos** : People constantly ask me what’s it like to be a sexy-

**Cerberus** : All I wanna tell you is school’s not important… Be whatever you wanna be. If you wanna be a dog…RUFF. You know?

**Poseidon with his son(s)** : [dad, look! it’s the good kush…] This is the dollar store how good can it be?

**Zagreus to Megaera** : I brought you Myrrh [thank you] Mur-dur! [huh…Judas..no]

**Charon** : smack that bitch

**Tisiphone** : I said whoever threw that paper, your moms a hoe!

**Dionysus (drunk)** : look at all those gRaPeS

**Athena** : road work ahead? Yeah I sure hope it does

**Demeter** : every time you don’t yell at your kids, put a quarter in your sock and soon you’ll have a weapon to beat-

**The Fury Sisters** : wOw

**Ares** : So no head?

**Hades about Zeus and Poseidon** : Hey everybody, today my brother pushed me, so I’m starting a kickstarter to put him down. The benefits of killing him would be: I would get pushed way less.

**Skelly** : can I get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle?

**Apollo** : I’m John Cena!

**Hera, with Hephaestus** : This bitch empty, YEET!

**Theseus, drunk on wine** : I wanna be a cowboy baby

**You, as the player** : That was legitness

**Demeter** : is that a weed?! I'm calling the police

**Asterius to Theseus** : Oh my god they were roommates

**Persephone** : hi, I’m Renata Bliss and I’m your freestyle dance teacher

**Dusa** : *slides in* Good evening

**Chaos** : Whaddup my name is Jared, I’m 19, and I never fucking learnt how to read

**Meg with her Fury sisters** : I saw you hanging out with Zagreus yesterday!! [ it’s not what you think!] i won’t hesitate, bitch! * pew pew *

**Zagreus** : Hi welcome to Chilli’s

**Achilles, protecting Patroclus** : Bitch I hope the fuck you do! You’ll be a dead son of a bitch I tell you

**Patroclus** : two shots of vodka *pours in half a bottle of vodka*

**Orpheus to Eurydice** : I love you bitch. I ain’t never gonna stop loving you….bitch.

**Any of the mythological women** : I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me


End file.
